


Surf

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Surf

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Surf by Hammerhead

This is just a tiny little PWP to make me feel better after last nights travesty of an episode. Fluff and sugar alert!!

Title: Surf  
Author: Hammerhead   
Pairing: M/K/Sk  
Rating: G  
Warning: You may need to visit your dentist if you read this!  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine. I just took them to the beach for the day.

* * *

Skinner slowly begins to surface towards consciousness. The sun is beating gently upon his naked back and legs while the cool breeze keeps him from getting overheated. The smell of the tropical ocean, sand and coconut sun tan oil tickle his nose. He hears the lapping of the gentle waves and the breeze blowing overhead in the palm trees. Over the sound waves and wind he hears a sound more beloved to him than any on earth, Fox and Alex laughing.

Prying his eyes open he gazes down toward the surf and smiles. Fox is wearing nothing but a pair of dark green Speedos and Alex is clad only in a pair of old cut off jean shorts. They are thigh deep in the turquoise water and enjoying a rather vigorous water fight.

Finally Fox gets Alex into a head lock and looks like he is about to dunk the giggling man under the waves but at the last moment he stops. Gently he pulls Alex to him and gazes into his eyes. Alex still grinning, wraps his arm around Fox's waist and gazes into shining hazel eyes. Walter's breathing hitches as he watches the two men look at each other with so much love and affection that it brings tears to his eyes. As Alex slowly leans in to give Fox a tender kiss on the lips Walter doesn't think he could love these two men any more than he does at this moment.

After breaking the kiss both men stand in a loving embrace while the waves lap against their legs. Alex whispers something in Fox's ear that makes him smile. Turning hand in hand, they start walking up the beach to where Walter is laying on the blanket. After quickly toweling off they join Walter on the blanket and snuggle up on either side of him, each man kissing one of the broad shoulders. Soon both of the younger men are fast asleep.

Walter considers getting up and maybe taking a dip in the ocean or making another margarita but decides that there will be time for that later. Right now he just wants to bask in the tropical sun sandwiched between the two most important people in his life.

The End

 

Hammerhead

~~Ex-Phile  
Lover of the Rat  
Seriously in DENIAL~~

  
Archived: May 21, 2001 


End file.
